


Round one. FIGHT!

by CaptainThunder



Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Blood, Injury, Masochism, Original Character(s), Other, Starfleet Academy, USS Sally Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainThunder/pseuds/CaptainThunder
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on the Webseries "Shield of Tomorrow". It is no way Canon to that show (unless the cast and crew of "Shield of Tomorrow" deem it as such). There is some technical boxing language, so I apologize if some of it doesn't make sense.





	Round one. FIGHT!

**Author's Note:**

> Sindal learns the price of his strength.

They touch gloves, as is the age old tradition. Backing away, Cadet Sindal evaluates his opponent once again. Grey trunks, andorian male, 6’3, longer arms, more experience, probably physically tougher given his species, and a known counter puncher. Known as “The blue devil”. Sindal fully expected to lose, given that this was his first actual boxing match, but he would do his best regardless. He put his hands up into a guarded stance with one foot in front of the other set two feet apart, knees bent, and shoulder hunched. The andorian took on a similar stance. 

 

The circled each other, both moving to there respective “right”. The human referee being careful not to get in the way. The andorian let off a few light jabs. The cadet knew this was less for damage, and more to gauge the distance, and test the opponent. He brought his guards up higher just to cover his chin, letting the other blows land where they will. This continues for nearly thirty seconds before Sindal lets out an annoyed straight right at the andorians head. The Devil simply moves his head slightly to the right, dodging the punch with an almost lazy motion. 

 

Further annoyed, Sindal throws a jab, and a right hook to the head. Andorian feints to his the right for the first punch, ducks and shifts his body to his left for the next puch and in the same motion follows through with two left hooks. The first hook to the body connects and as Sindal tries to bring his arm down to protect himself, the second hook lands squarely on his jaw. The exchange lasts no more than three second. 

 

Although not powerful, the speed and sidedness of the hit causes Sindal to lose his footing for a brief second. He quickly resets his stance and gets back into position. A sudden lance of fear spike through his spine as realises how outclassed he is. He is fighting someone tougher than him, who he can’t even land a shot on. He played defensively for the rest of the round. Flicking out light jabs from a distance and dancing around to avoid being hit. The whistle sounds and both fighter stop, and return to their respective corners.

 

His trainer was a gruff, old Tellarite that everyone called “Mick” despite that not being his actual name. Sindal never understood this, but the reason for his trainers nickname was the last thing on his mind. While hanging through the ropes, with his baritone smooth voice, Mick said “Well I’ve seen worse first rounds. That was smart to pull back when you saw how slick he was. Too smart. Your out-thinking yourself. You need to tighten up, and drive into him like bull seeing red! Use that Vulcan strength to overwhelm him! I’ve seen what you can do. Andorian or not, he can't stand up to blows like that. And DO NOT let him get you running scared or he will slowly beat you into the ground. YOU control the pace, not him! This fight cannot go the distance or he will beat you on points. I need you to take him out in the next two rounds. I want to see some blood when this over, and I don’t care who its from.”

 

Sindal only heard the second half of what his trainer said. He was distracted when he looked into the Devils corner. The andorian was staring straight at him as his trainer talked. There was no fear, no anger, not even boredom showed in his eyes. It was focus. His eyes bored into the Cadet like a predator who spotted his prey. It was so primal that Sindals stress levels flared and he could not only see it, but he could also feel it. The only other emotion in the andorian was excitement. His managed to look away as his trainer said something about seeing red. He listened as he kept his eyes down and before long, the whistle sounds and he stood up. He looked once again into those predatory eyes as they closed the distance. 

 

This time he didn't wait. The Cadet launched into a three punch combo as he pressed forward. Straight right, and two left hooks. Apparently surprised by this, the Blue Devil managed to weave past the first one, get caught in the ribs by the second, and duck under the first one. The andorian respond in kind. This exchange of punches went on. Sindal was frantically throwing punch after punch and barely managing to land even a quarter of them, but they did land. The Devil kept his composure and rained down blow after blow for every time Sindal exposed himself for even a moment. 

 

45 seconds later, there exchange of blows comes to a sudden chrescendo. Sindal throws another straight right cross, and the andorian weaves down and to his left out of the way, while at the same time his right fist comes up and over for a an overhand right. The punch land squarely on his jaw and stars dance across his vision. As Sindal reals back, The Blue Devil presses the attack. A left hook, a right uppercut, and as his head pops up from the blow, the andorian winds up and unleashes a wild haymaker of a right hook; turning his hips and putting every ounce of strength he has into the blow. 

 

He doesn't remember falling, but he does remember being on the canvas on all fours. His hearing was muffled and he knew he had mild concussion. The referee was over him counting down. Blood came leaking out of his mouth from around his mouthpiece and he could feel a few loose molars. His ribs ached and he knew he must have at least cracked a couple of them. His liver was pulsing with pain from receiving repeated shots, his diaphragm was on fire, his right eye was beginning to swell shut, he could feel blood trickling from the cut above that same eye, every single one of his internal organs was screaming in protest. A smile began creep across his face as he realised how amazing the pain felt. Sindal feels free for the first time in a long time as all of his worries and doubts fade away. His smile became a grin, as he rose to his feet. A grin still on his face he looks at the andorian and says “Is that it?” He feels a spike fear run through the Devil as he approaches.

 

Not caring at all about defence, Sindal changes his stance into a more offensive one. He brings his shoulder up, hunches forward, and leaves his hands over his chest. He keeps his feet spread, but makes sure his toes lineup parallel with a slight inward turn.This his new stance, he can put every ounce of muscle he has into every blow. It will be exhausting, but he doesn't care. He knows the fight won't last that long. 

 

He advances, changing his angle the whole time and as he nears he throws a right hook. Taken off guard by everything that has happened over the past few second, the andorian hesitates and shot catches him in the ribs. Its powerful enough to throw him from the center of the ring, into the ropes at the edge. He lets out a yelp of pain as he bounces off the ropes. Sindal is on top of him, grinning like mad as he begins to rain blows on the Blue Devil. He manages to avoid some of the shots, but trapped against the ropes like he is, there is very little he can do. The thudding sound reverberates throughout the room as the beating continues. The andorian tries to duck and swivel underneath Sindal, but the grinning cadet wasn't finished. He reaches out a single arm and instead trying to punch the andorian, he simply wraps his arm around and bodily throws him back towards the ropes. 

 

For the next 17 seconds Sindal keeps punching with wild abandon until an arm wraps around his chest. It’s the referee pulling him back with surprising strength, for a human. She yells at Sindal saying, “Stand down, Cadet. Its over! The fight is over!” 

 

It takes a couple seconds to process her words, but he takes a few steps back once he does. He looks at the andorian who is slumped against the ropes, unconscious. He must have gone unconscious at some point when the cadet was wailing on him. He looks like he was caught in an explosion. For a few more seconds Sindal stands there in shock and terror as the realization of what he did sets in. He frantically pulls off his gloves and rushes to the side of the medic working on the Andorian and says “I can help! I am in medical. I can-” 

 

He is cut off by the Vulcan medic who simply says “I think you have done enough, Cadet Sindal. You may go now.”

 

Sindal stands there for few moments, mouth agape, before rushing out of the gym. The memory of what he did will replay in his nightmares for many nights to come...

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Mick sounding like Mike Colter. That's it. Nothing serious to say. Its not like there's some kind of easter-egg type thing near the end of paragraph 9.


End file.
